Fireworks
by death by storm
Summary: Canada Day was, for Matthew, both one of the most joyous days and one of the most depressing. America/Canada.


Just something that I whipped up for Canada Day. It's one of those stories where I started out with a completely different intention and it somehow came out fluffy. I mean Alfred wasn't even supposed to be in this fic. Enjoy this weird product of my imagination.

Disclaimer: I want ice cream.

* * *

Matthew sat on his back porch and watched the sun go down. He dug a spoon into his tub of maple ice cream and shoved it in his mouth with a sigh. A sad smile touched his lips as the sweet flavour exploded onto his tongue. He could feel the cheers of his people as they sang, laughed or danced the night away all in his name. Canada Day was, for Matthew, simultaneously one of the most joyous days and one of the most depressing.

He'd gotten calls from Francis and Arthur wishing him a happy birthday. They never seemed to forget about him on this day at least. Still, it wasn't the same as spending this day with someone. He knew that he wouldn't get any mention from Alfred until July fourth when his brother would realize that he had once again forgotten his birthday. He knew that Alfred would push a hastily wrapped gift into his hands and apologize before he was forgotten again in the festivities of Independence Day.

Matthew couldn't help but let out another sigh. His brother, who he was beginning to think of as more than a brother. It just made it hurt a little more.

"Who?"

"Canada, Kumakichi," he murmured.

"Hungry," the polar bear placed a paw on Matthew's arm.

"What do you want tonight?"

"That."

Matthew glanced down at his half-eaten tub of ice cream. He handed it over to the bear. Kumajirou happily picked up the spoon and dug in. _C-cute!_ Matthew quickly got lost in watching his friend eat.

A crash came from inside the house snapping Matthew out of his daze. Matthew's eyes narrowed. Why did someone have to try to break into his house tonight of all nights? He slipped through the back door and grabbed the hockey stick that was leaning against the counter. The whole kitchen was dark, but he could see from where he was standing that the light was on in the living room. Matthew heard footsteps echo across the floor as they came closer and closer to him. He leaned against the wall by the entrance to the livingroom with his hockey stick at the ready.

A large shadow moved towards the doorway. At the last possible second Matthew leaped around the corner and smashed the intruder over the head repeatedly with his weapon. The man fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Ah, Mattie! Stop. It's me, your heroic older brother!" Alfred yelped.

Matthew stopped with his hockey stick still raised. Alfred cringed and then scrambled back as if he expected to be hit again.

"M-Maple. S-sorry, Al," He dropped the hockey stick and went to go help his brother up. "I'm so sorry! But why were you sneaking through my house?"

"I was going to surprise you," Alfred replied. He pulled out a wrapped package from his coat. "I know that I often forget, but I tried my best not to this year. Happy Birthday."

Matthew accepted the package with trepidation. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. A smile lit up his face as he pulled out two tickets to the World Junior Hockey Championship game.

"Thank you." Impulsively, he reached out and hugged his brother.

"You're welcome, Matt," Alfred said. He returned the hug and then glanced at the time. "The fireworks are going to start soon! I was going to take you..."

"It's all right. You can see them from the backyard."

He led his brother outside and sat down beside Kumano. He leaned against his brother as he waited for the first explosion of the evening. Kuma, now finished with the ice cream, clambered onto Canada's lap. He absentmindedly began to run his fingers through his friend's fur and pulled his hand away abruptly.

"Urgh, Kuma! You're all sticky."

"Oops," replied the bear and settled down.

Matthew sighed and then smiled as the first of the fireworks lit up the night sky. More and more raced up to join their brethren until the night was filled with colourful lights. He felt Alfred shift beside him and glanced up at him. His breath caught in his throat as the next explosion revealed the intensity burning in his brother's eyes. Matthew felt trapped by the stare and just blinked as Alfred reached over and cupped his hand against his jaw.

"Is this okay?" Alfred breathed.

Matthew felt himself nod and suddenly Alfred's lips were upon his making a warm feeling erupt throughout his body. It was over all too soon. A joyful smile curled Matthew's lips as he cuddled closer. Alfred's arms wrapped around him as the finale began to light up the sky. No words were needed.

* * *

Happy Canada Day! Any thoughts?


End file.
